


Don't Call Me James

by DragonChild42, Smithuoso



Series: Drabbles [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky is a soft boy, Gift Fic, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I suck at tagging, I'm Bad At Summaries, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Nothing explicit, Soft Peter Parker, The Author Regrets Nothing, blink and you miss it steve/peter/bucky, no officer ive never seen a beta in my life, what are tags, winterspider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2020-10-24 15:29:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20708309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonChild42/pseuds/DragonChild42, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smithuoso/pseuds/Smithuoso
Summary: Bucky Barnes never wants to be called James but a certain spiderling manages to wedge himself perfectly into his life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Smithuoso](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smithuoso/gifts).

> Peter's age is never explicitly stated but he is definitely over 18.
> 
> Honestly I just really love these sorts of soft fics and I may need to edit it when I'm more awake as this was written on 3 hours of sleep after being awake for 15. I keep getting ideas from my friend Smith that I desperately have to write and so here is yet another drabble!
> 
> There's a mention of Winter in the list of things that Bucky hates, this would be a reference to the Winter Soldier/the Asset that was active during his time with Hydra. We tend to make it so that they've got a split personality however, as of this particular little fic, the two of them don't particularly get along yet.

There was a laundry list of things that James Buchanan Barnes was not a fan of - mornings, people prying into his personal life, the Bucky bears, sleeping alone, the bionics that made up nearly a quarter of his torso, Winter - but above all else, he  _ hated _ being called James.   
  
Never in his life did he think that all of those things could be changed by one person... and then Peter Parker walked into his life, giving him a beacon of hope to which he found himself hopelessly drawn.   
  
It had started off innocently enough, training with the kid so that they could both have an actual challenge, but it quickly devolved into something more. Neither one of them had been intending for their relationship to go any further than their once a week training sessions that soon turned into twice a week and before they knew it, they were training nearly every single day which led to them seeing each other outside of the hour-long sessions.    
  
Peter cared about him for who he was and not the things that Hydra forced him to do, never once pretending to care about Bucky even before they’d gotten to know each other, even going so far as to ask how he was doing on the days where he could hear the change in his heart rate. No matter how hard he tried to hide it when they were in more public areas Peter always knew better, gently pulling him aside to a quieter room and waiting with him until he felt like he could be around more people.   
  
In all the time that they’d spent together, one thing had made itself apparently clear - he trusted Peter on the same level that he trusted his lifelong friend, allowing himself to actually display the moments of vulnerability he tried so desperately to keep under wraps.   
  
That morning they’d settled on staying in the sunroom, Steve requesting if Peter minded being drawn and receiving only a lazy hum in return that he took as a confirmation while Bucky’s attention remained mainly focused on the book open on one knee, fingers running through the messy brown curls from where Peter’s head was pillowed on his other leg. It was one of the few days that Peter had off of school and work, choosing to spend the majority of his free time with the super soldiers lounging around where the youngest struggled to stay awake.   
  
These were the days that Bucky found himself wanting more often and wished that Peter’s schedule was less chaotic.   
  
“Why don’t you like being called James?” That soft voice piped up finally from where he’d been half asleep for the last hour, eyelids drooping and a sleepy little smile tugging at his lips that made his heart clench in his chest. Something about the way that Peter said his name caused a pleasant warmth to blanket him, wondering how bad it would be to let someone turn the name he hated so much into a positive.    
  
“Because he and I are no longer the same person.” He returned quietly, chest rumbling with each word and gaining a pleased sigh from the boy as he leaned into the blunt nails running over his scalp.   
  
“I think it suits you.” Peter shifted in his lap to look up at him properly now, glasses finally put on for the first time since they’d all settled in that morning as those big hazel eyes met blue, his small frame relaxing completely when the metal fingers tangled themselves in his hair once more. “James…” The name rolled off his tongue with such ease, a pink color dusting over freckled cheeks and nose at the intense stare he earned from Bucky at the compliment, unsure if it was a good thing or not.   
  
Bucky’s notoriously low impulse control stepped up to the plate, carefully setting his book aside before leaning down and brushing his lips gently against his cheek with the faintest smile. “I like how it sounds coming from you.” He only had a moment before Peter was turning his head and locking their lips together, enjoying the unrushed nature of it on their lazy day.   
  
“I do too.”


	2. Extra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve makes a witty comment, Bucky threatens to stab him, Peter gently calms him with a soft reminder of where they'd been.
> 
> (Holy shit I suck at writing summaries)
> 
> Can this even be considered a drabble now considering the new chapter??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is very overdue but I FINALLY managed to write up Steve's reaction to them making out right in front of him and Peter using a name that he never even had rights to use himself.
> 
> Blink and you miss it Steve/Peter/Bucky because I'm trash for these three.

Steve watched the sweet display of affection between his friends, the small smile that had been there replaced with something more mischievous as he pretended to continue reading the newspaper in his hands. "Y'know..." That soft Brooklyn drawl managed to even distract Peter momentarily but he was soon lost in the feeling of Bucky's fingers in his hair again and the way the metal of his other arm seemed to curl around him so perfectly, providing a firm but loving grip to keep the younger close. 

It didn't stop Steve from continuing, even as the two began to shift into a more intimate position when Peter leaned back just enough to support their weight against the couch. Kissing Bucky always left him feeling breathless and a little dizzy, like each one was a custom experience to show Peter just how deep their love went.

"When your ma said to have patience with you, I didn't realize she meant wait 80 years before trying again."

An annoyed grunt managed to make its way out of the kiss, the soft sounds of encouragement from the college student and quiet promises from the soldier to show him how much he enjoyed his given name coming from his love the moment they were alone. 

"Listen here you piece of shit…" Peter managed to steal his lips again, a soft but high whine being muffled into it that distracted Bucky from his original threat momentarily. "No super soldier serum is gonna make you invulnerable to…" He was the one to break off mid-sentence this time, smothering a low rumble in his chest by pressing kisses along his boyfriend's jaw lazily. "...my knife being lodged in your…"

" _ James _ ." The name came out breathlessly, fingers tightening in the long brown locks to urge him to stop just long enough to realize the urgency between them. 

Something about the way it was said made Bucky scoop the boy up in his arms protectively, ignoring the way he wrapped around him like a koala and hid his bright red face in the crook of his neck. "This isn't over." He reassured, glaring at the blond before quickly absconding upstairs to get some privacy with his little spider but the lingering grin on Steve's face told him that it was.

"They make it  _ so easy _ ." He chuckled to himself before returning to the paper, taking a slow sip of his coffee to return to his morning routine.

Peter had snuck back into the sun room to grab his phone not too long after, now dressed in the most ridiculous hello kitty pj pants and one of Bucky's shirts loosely hanging off of one shoulder as he collected the device. "Thanks for the tip." He murmured to Steve, stepping over to press a gentle kiss to his cheek along with the one armed hug before quickly scurrying back up the stairs. 

"Anytime." He let a laugh rumble through him before deciding to finally go about his day with a slightly smug sense of pride. Bucky punched him in the arm for it later but it was still worth it to see the unrestrained glee written on his face whenever the name slipped out of Peter's lips, eventually becoming his normal. 

Steve always pretended not to notice when it happened, the intimacy of the moment was almost always paired with a tender kiss as if the former assassin couldn't stop himself. He couldn't think of a better way for the last of his doubts about the young boy to melt away, replaced with nothing but a sense of satisfaction that he'd managed to bring the two of them closer together somehow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peter's pjs are absolutely inspired by [ this image ](https://i.imgur.com/r9crArj_d.webp?maxwidth=640&shape=thumb&fidelity=medium) because I'm absolute trash and love Peter in Hello Kitty pjs.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [ Tumblr](https://dragonchild42.tumblr.com) and [ Twitter](https://twitter.com/dragon_child42)!  
I'd love to get some requests, it may take me a bit to get to it but I'll do my best to write it when I can!


End file.
